


【J禁／智翔】初夜過後（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋一個討論完衝動的暴力產物，總之就是口+素股的肉（簡單明瞭
Relationships: 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【J禁／智翔】初夜過後（R）

不行啊，完全不能專心。

與平時無異的休息室中，五個人正各做著彼此的事，櫻井翔手拿報紙，指尖因為長時間的觸摸已經沾染上一些油墨，他的腦袋卻像是繞了無數個岔路，怎麼樣專心梳理也無法解開錯綜複的繩結，只得半放棄的讓自己的思考暫緩，最終停留在昨日深夜的那個臉龐。

平時柔和的雙眼滿溢出的是對情慾的渴望，被抓得俐落的髮絲那時軟綿的鋪下、又因為汗水而黏膩在額間，單薄的衣料底下是看似沒什麼肌肉、然而結實又纖瘦的身材，小麥色的肌膚與自己的相稱，十指緊扣的動作卻讓誰的指尖不自覺顫抖著。  
腰間頂弄的是最為敏感的那處突起，而呼呼笑起的聲音卻又如此溫柔，好似棉花糖一樣的甜而不膩、只想全身投入細密的擁抱，無法自拔。

－－「翔さん你臉好紅。」

二宮和也的話像是一把刀刃，一把將所有煽情的畫面給切碎，櫻井翔回過神來，報紙早已軟了一半下來，他慌張的神情也被休息室裡的其他四個人給看見。

「真的耶，翔ちゃん感冒了嗎？」  
「感冒的話我這裡有藥喔。」

他及時制止打算翻找包包的松本潤，以責怪的眼神看向在沙發角落呼呼地笑的大野智，和那雙與昨夜反差太大的雙眼對到視線，櫻井翔臉一熱，連原地都待不住地站起身來，隨口說了句要去廁所便落荒而逃，腳甚至拐到了門邊。

「好痛痛痛痛、」

櫻井翔才剛離開不久，方才一直沒出聲的大野智便裝做無事的站起身子，離開了安靜的休息室。

「啊，我懂了。」  
「二ノ你懂了什麼？」  
「嘛－－這個就不好說了。」

＊

「啊、哈啊－－」  
「翔くん小聲一點，這裡可是外面喔。」  
「還不都你這個混、嗚嗯......」

未完的話語被接吻給嚥回腹中，在他試圖往臉上潑水冷靜下來的時刻，使他當機的罪魁禍首一把抓住手腕、將他拉進最靠裡面的廁所。門鎖落下的剎那還露出了過於軟綿而無法抵抗的微笑，櫻井翔腦袋混沌地想著自己是不是一輩子都要被這個男人給吃得死死的，一陣刺痛便從唇上傳來。

「翔くん分心了。」

櫻井被壓著坐在馬桶上，他摸了摸大野智扎人的髮尾末端，正對男人和回憶中的自己吃醋的神情笑得彎起了眼尾，下一刻大野智便卸下他的褲頭，以手掌摩蹭著半勃的陰莖。  
好看的指尖輕輕沿著柱身上頭的脈絡繪著，拇指則在光滑的頂端搔著繞圓，櫻井翔第一時間便是以手臂緊掩住自己的嘴、深怕過於放浪的聲音會被外頭的任何人給聽到。  
似是以為這樣便完全沒問題，大野智一手包圍住底部，以舌尖舔舐起敏感的龜頭，柔軟而溫熱的觸感在圓孔來回舔弄，五指收緊以恰到好處的力道上下磨蹭著。櫻井翔半閉起了眼，過於舒服的快感從脊椎尾端傳到腦門，震得他意識都開始飄移了起來。

「很舒服嗎？」

櫻井翔斂下了眼簾，大野智未等待到他的回應便將柱體整個含進口腔，比方才更加強烈的射精感讓他的大腿不自覺得有些發顫，無法抑制的呻吟也從指縫之間飄了出來，軟弱無力的掉到地上消散而去。  
大野智收緊了嘴，又苦又鹹的腥味滿溢鼻腔，他卻為此而興奮，一抬眼，戀人幾乎要哭出來的雙眸裡映照的全是自己含住對方陰莖的情色畫面，而他只是更加賣力地不停吞吐，以要讓對方洩出來的力道用力吸吮著。  
櫻井翔伸手推了推大野智的頭，最後卻只是頂著腰間將一切噴射進對方的嘴裡。強烈的快感與口交的衝擊讓他整個人軟在馬桶上頭，最後承接的是大野智的吻，帶著自己的白濁、又腥又甜的吻。  
他以舌尖舔舐著對方的、唇舌分離之際連綿而出的銀絲斷去、黏在了櫻井翔發紅的嘴角邊。無力的身子被大野智強制翻過，滾燙而碩大的陰莖便插進還未止住顫抖的雙腿間。

「要為難翔くん囉。」  
「等、嗚哇！」

櫻井翔剛聽見大野智軟綿的聲音在耳邊迴盪著，身子卻已經不顧阻止的開始動作，過熱的硬挺在腿間來回磨蹭，讓他的軟肉隨著進出而跟著晃動，對方濕潤的龜頭頂弄著、與自己再度硬起的下身一起，柱身蹭過會陰時泛起輕微的快感。

明明沒有被插入，明明只是在外頭摩擦，卻仍有著快意滲進他的血液當中，櫻井翔發軟的跪在馬桶上，整個人失去思考的能力，只是那樣從深處不停湧出的不滿足感大聲叫囂著，讓他最後不得不擒著生理性的淚水，雙眼泛紅的垂著眉頭回頭向戀人求救。

「智、哈啊......智くん、」  
「嗯？」

那聲疑惑的輕哼就在頸側、伴隨來回抽插的喘息，彷彿電流一般讓櫻井翔後腦勺整個酥麻起來，他邊輕喘著邊承接大野智一下下的親吻，在吸吐之間說出了自己的想望。

「至少、至少用手......後面也想要、智くん......」

大野智聞言停下了腰間的動作，大腿內側已經被摩擦到泛起一片嫩紅，而櫻井翔微側著身子的腰部也有著他用手掐住的紅痕，從耳尖到脖子整個都是因羞赧而浮現的赤色，還未造型的髮絲柔軟的勾到耳後，乖巧而圓潤的雙眼正佈滿欲求的直盯著他。  
大野智用指尖舔過了舌面，再溫柔地鑽進乾澀卻不停收縮的後穴，儘管痛覺因為沒有足夠的潤滑而放大了好幾倍，被填滿的滿足感卻讓櫻井翔忍不住喟嘆出聲，身子也伏得更低、屁股甚至隨著左右晃動，彷彿能看見一條貓尾巴在空中舒服地搖擺。

「呼呼、翔くん好像貓。」

他用力搔刮著內壁再快速拔出，櫻井翔不解地轉頭過來，大野智壓低了音量的低嗓與舌尖像貓一樣舔過後頸的觸感卻接連傳來。

「看來回家後不好好餵飽不行呢。」

「對吧，翔にゃん？」


End file.
